wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cinu
Cinu is one of Beatles Neko's OCs. Do not use without her consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Cinu is a SeaWing and orca recombinant Warborn. Appearance If approached, it is obvious that Cinu is a SeaWing/Orca recombination. She has an average SeaWing's webbed talons, wavy horns, wings, and talons, and an orca's dorsal fin, finned tail, colours and patterns, and blowhole. Cinu has wings, but they are smaller. Due to this, she is unable to fly. It merely allows her to glide a little farther over the water. She also lacks hind legs, meaning she isn't very mobile on land. Circling around, all her tactical advantages are in the water. Even being adapted to the water, Cinu is unable to take the oxygen from the water. She has no gills. Instead, it is replaced by a blowhole. Her lungs only hold the capacity of carrying enough oxygen for ten minutes at a time, which is less than the average MudWing. Cinu has no rough scales; instead, replaced by smooth ones. She has no stripes, which means she is unable to communicate underwater besides her normal speech method. Her speech consists of a series of clicks, calls, and whistles. Her vocal cords are not completely that of a dragon's, but more leaning toward an orca's. She can say a select few words roughly, but doing so usually hurts her throat. She also doesn't completely understand the language dragons use, but gets the basics of the message through actions and tone. Cinu also has peg-like teeth, but are quite sharp. She has an identification tattoo on her left wrist reading CNU1329. Her name is derived from this, Personality Cinu loves to swim. She spends so much time in or near water, that it is almost like she is an amphibian. Cinu is wary of un-aquatic Warborns, as she finds their methods of being in the air or on land strange. Other Warborns, though, which are usually aquatic, she doesn't mind. By herself, Cinu can be grouchy, and will sometimes lash out. With others, she is calmer and more at peace. It is easily noted when Cinu is sick. She will attack during the time, and seclude herself underwater, only coming to the surface to breathe. Abilities Cinu is a exceptional powerful swimmer. She can get from one point to another rather quickly. With her clicks, calls, and whistles, she can transmit messages throughout long distances in the water. History While still in her egg, like the other Warborns, Cinu was fused with animal DNA to become a supersoldier. Once hatched, some scientists had their doubts about the largely orca Warborn. The scientists placed her in a pool to see how she adapted to it, and she didn't want to leave it. It was found she greatly excelled in underwater fighting, but could only stay under for so long. When she was grouchy or sick, and lashed out at any scientists, she was punished. This hasn't stopped her, though. Cinu takes a few language courses to try and tackle the dragon language, but she can't make much progress because of her vocal cord adaptations. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Characters